Twinkling Diamonds
by TeddyLuver
Summary: She watches from afar as he approaches shyly, asking to dance. She watches as the brunette's face lights up like the soft diamond lights twinkling overhead. And she's jealous. Little drabble/poem from Tawni's perspective. For Danci and Carma Jay.


**Hey, y'all. *waves* So, my homecoming dance was on Saturday, and here's just a little poem/drabble inspired by that. :) **

**Dedicated to DancingRaindrops and Arie Jay, two of the most talented authors I know. And unfortunately, they'll be leaving us soon. No, they're not dying. (I hope.) But they won't be writing much for us anymore. :( You guys are amazing authors (and friends) and I'll miss you terribly. :( **

**Disclaimer: Hehe. Sorry. Still don't own anything.**

**And I apologize for any errors, because I didn't have Willow beta this. :P Sorry Wills, I just wanted to publish it. :)**

**And I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing. :P I didn't want to add names, because it just kind of lost the magic. I hope you can figure out who's who. **

* * *

_Watch the lights sparkle overhead  
Like diamonds in the night sky  
The couples twirl around the sparkling floor  
Lost in each others' eyes _

She watches with sharp cerulean eyes as he approaches her carefully.

She watches as he reaches out to her shyly, a side of him not known to most.

She watches from afar as a broad grin lights up her stunningly pretty face.

And she's jealous.

Oh, not of him, no.

But of them. What they have together.

She watches as they twirl together on the dance floor.

How his hand fits perfectly on the curves of her waist.

How her brown hair cascades beautifully down her back, glinting in the flashing lights.

How even though they're surrounded by people, they're alone.

She can see it in their faces.

And she's jealous.

All she wants is a fairytale. A prince. A knight in shining armor.

(Heck, his armor doesn't even have to shine! She'll take an idiot in tin foil at this point.)

She just wants someone to love her. Adore her.

Someone to look at her like he looks at her best friend.

Yes, they're best friends. She's grown to love her, to care for her, protect her.

Newsflash: Tawni Hart cares.

She cares more than anything in the whole wide world.

Because she's been changed.

Changed by the one spark who's swaying on the floor, a dreamy expression across her face.

The spark who has changed everyone.

Even the untamable heartthrob who's currently holding her in his arms.

She's made him shy. Cautious. Caring.

She's a miracle. She's perfect. She's loved by everyone.

She's everything Tawni Hart has ever wanted to be.

And she's jealous.

So incredibly, overwhelmingly jealous.

A tap on her shoulder makes her turn around.

_You okay, Tawn?_

And for a second she feels horrible.

She's been so caught up in her mad, insane jealousy.

She's been madly wishing, longing, to the be the brunette out on the dance floor.

She's completely forgotten about the dark-skinned smiling man standing beside her.

_Wanna dance? _

Yes. Yes, she does want to dance.

She takes the hand he offers and pulls herself up.

His hand is warm, strong, steady.

Standing up, feeling her long pink dress flow out beneath her,

She feels a little like a princess again.

She smiles. A genuine smile.

And allows him to lead her across the dance floor.

He puts a hand on her waist, and she puts one on his shoulder.

And they begin to dance.

Twirling around the room, she laughs as he spins her around.

She feels her stress melt away as they dance gracefully around.

Okay, maybe not so gracefully, she thinks, laughing as he stumbles.

She enjoys this. Letting down her facade.

She grins as they pass the perfect couple, her eyes shining.

This time with mischief instead of jealousy.

"Whipped." she mouths at the heartthrob, followed by a playful wink.

She laughs at the horrified glare she receives.

Her companion chuckles along with her.

"They're really perfect for each other, aren't they?" he asks, a sense of longing in his warm brown eyes.

She glances back at the couple.

The brunette lays her head on her date's shoulder.

His blue eyes widen as if he can't believe his luck.

A huge, goofy grin spreads across his face, which he quickly tries to hide.

And a small one spreads across Tawni's.

"Yeah." she turns back her companion. "Yeah, they are."

And the feelings of anger dissolve as he leads her around.

Sure, she's still jealous. A little. No point denying it.

But she won't dwell on it any longer.

Maybe life's not perfect. Maybe she's not adored by everyone.

Maybe she hasn't found her knight in shining armor (or idiot in tin foil) yet.

But that's alright.

Because right here, right now, with her best friend in her arms,

With the soft music playing and the light twinkling overhead,

She has everything she needs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_As the stars twinkle overhead,  
I lay my head on your shoulder.  
__You may not be my prince, my knight in shining armor,  
__But you're good enough for me. _

_As they twirl around the floor,  
__Lost in each others' arms.  
__I smile from behind  
__Watching, waiting, hoping, dreaming  
Because I know my day will come. _

_

* * *

_**Yeah... my school was nothing like the scene described. xD No 'sparkling diamonds in the night sky'. Just flashing lights in the gym. But take a little imagination, and viola. ;) **

**So, what'd you think? :) I'll never know unless you review. ;)**


End file.
